the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars Episode V : Jabba The Hutt Strikes Back
An alternate universe story in which Jabba gets Leia earlier than expected Prologue: A Hutt's dream He sat upon his throne in his main audience chamber thinking. About the beautiful Princess Leia Organa. He knew she possessed one of the most beautiful bodies in the galaxy, and he fantasized about having her as a slave daily. It was his dream. But when he thought of Leia, he also thought about her lover Han Solo. His enemy. Han owed him money, and Jabba wanted it. Then it hit him. A way to get Leia as his slave, and how to get even with Han Solo. Chapter One: Scoundrels and the cold She started at the consol and concentrated on the buttons on it and doing her duty. Once she looked behind her and caught sight of him, but she went back to her duties. Only when he came over did she turn around. He looked at her a little sadly. "Well your highness. Guess this is it." "That's right." She replied. He paused for a moment before saying: "Well don't get all mushy on me, so long princess!" He left and she watched sadly. Leia walked out of the room. "Han!" He turned around. "Yes, your highnessness?" He said. She was fed up with his royal titles. "I thought you had decided to stay." "Well the bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mandel changed my mind." Leia took a deep breath. "Han, we need you!" " 'We need'?" Han said. "Well what about you need?" "'I need'? I don't know what you're talking about." Han smirked. "You probably don't." He started walking away, and after a moment Leia followed him. "What precisely am I supposed to know?" She said. "Come on!" Han kept walking and didn't look behind him. "You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me!" "Yes, you're a great help to us, you're a natural leader!" Leia responded. Han stopped walking. "No! That's not it! Come on, huh?" Leia was lost for words. Is he trying to imply that I have feelings for him? ''"You're imagining things." She finally spoke. "Am I? Then why are you following me? Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?" ''That does it! ''Leia thought angrily. "I'd just as soon kiss a Wookie!" She said to him. "I can arrange that!" Han said, equally angry now. He started to walk away. "You could use a good kiss!" Chapter Two: Evacuating Echo Base and Jabba's thoughts Leia couldn't believe that they were leaving Echo Base. They'd been there for so long, but on the other hand, she would be glad to go somewhere else for a while. And then there was Han. Ever since the argument in the south passage she had been debating whether he loved her and if she loved him. Sure he was nice, brown hair and hazel eyes, and that lopsided Han Solo grin. But he could be stubborn sometimes, and the most annoying person on earth. Did she love him? And what about Luke? She liked him too. He was kind to her, handsome, and there was some special bond between them, something more then friendship it seemed. Was he a better choice than Han, Leia couldn't help but wonder. But as the Falcon suddenly found itself being chased by imperial troops, Leia knew she was stuck on the Falcon with Han until they escaped or most likely, died. Jabba the Hutt lay on his throne, waiting for a report from his spies. They finally came. "Spies, what is the report on Princess Leia?" They looked at him thoughtfully before beginning to speak. "She and Han are traveling on the Millennium Falcon with the droids and Chewbacca to the rendezvous point for the Rebellion. But they are now being pursued by the Empire." Jabba let out a noise of frustration. "The Empire is getting in my way again. I am not happy. Not happy at all. Keep going with your duties and report back later." The spies bowed and left the room, leaving Jabba alone to think. ''I must have Princess Leia. I want her very much, and I will have her. Whatever it takes. '' Chapter Three: The kiss in the space slug Leia and Han were finally able to find a minute together after being allowed into Cloud City by its baron Lando Calrissian, Han's old friend. Leia was glad to have escaped from the Empire, but she also found herself wanting to be with Han. She had been thinking about him a lot lately, ever since she had first boarded the Falcon. And she knew now what had been all along. Han loved her. And she loved him. The first few hours on the Falcon had been hard, being alone with Han wasn't exactly what Leia wanted, and Han was definitely in the mood for romance. He had been acting odd, dropping hints every now and then that he might like her even a little bit, but it was because of the kiss that Leia had finally surrendered to him. The kiss. Those words sent delicious shivers up and down Leia's spine when she thought of them, remembering the time when in the belly of the space slug on a meteorite during an emergency stop to hide from the Empire Han had kissed her. Sure, he had kissed her before, but after 'the kiss' it didn't really seem like they had really mattered. Leia had never been kissed that way before, and she had been surprised by Han's bold actions. But she knew now that she did love him, and she always would. That night Leia fell asleep thinking about Han. She had been so sorely tempted to ask him to share a cott with her. It would have been nice to just lie there next to him, sharing his body warmth and gifting him with some of hers. A tiny feeling at the back of her mind was making her worry. Worry about what was happening on Cloud City, and the missing C-3PO. But she pushed it away as nothing, and dove into the memory of the kiss in the space slug. Chapter Four: On Cloud City The next morning Leia was even more worried then she had been the night before. She gazed out the window at the beautiful city but turned when Han came into the room. "Just a couple more things, then we're all set." He told her. "The sooner we leave the better." Leia replied. "Something is wrong here. No one has seen or knows anything about 3PO and he's been gone too long to have gotten lost!" Han kissed her. "Relax. We'll soon be out of here. I can pay Jabba back, and life will return to normal." "Then you're as good as gone aren't you?" Leia asked, smiling slightly. Han was about to respond when Chewie walked into the room with a bunch of parts, 3PO's parts. Only a few moments later Leia realized that Chewie had found him in a junk pile. "Oh what a mess. Chewie, you think you can fix him?" He shrugged. "Lando's got people who can fix him." Han offered. Leia stared at him. "No thanks." A moment later Lando came into the room. "Am I interrupting anything?" Leia adjusted her outer robe. "No." He invited them to dinner and they all walked down the hall, unaware of what lay ahead for them. Jabba's spies were back. "We have news mighty Jabba. The princess and Han Solo are on Cloud City. But we have learned that Darth Vader has set a trap for them. He wants Han and Leia as bait to catch Luke Skywalker."Jabba felt excited. It was he that gave the idea to Darth Vader via comlink to Carbon freeze Luke. And he also knew that they would test it on someone else first. He already had a plan. "Good. Return to your places and be ready for whatever happens. I want you to collect princess Leia when the time is right." Chapter Five: The trap It all happened so fast. Being led down the hall by Lando, finding Darth Vader in the dining room, being separated from Han, hearing his screams echo through the building as Darth Vader did something to him, and being led down the hallway to a room. The door opened and Leia was thrown inside. She saw Han lying on a bare duracrete slab that served as a bed. She walked over to him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Why are they doing this?" She asked softly. "I don't know. They never asked me any questions."A moment later Lando came into the room with some of his guards. "Lando." Leia whispered to Han, helping him sit up. He looked at them. "I'm sorry this had to happen. Vader wants to turn Leia over to a bounty hunter, and he wants Chewie and Han with me. They have to stay here, but at least they'll be safe." ''A bounty hunter wants me? What did I do? I'm not the one who owes anyone money, it's Han who does! And wait a minute, why don't Darth Vader plan to kill us? Something is wrong here! '' '' ''Leia looked at Lando. "Vader wants us all dead!" "He's not after you at all, he's looking for someone called, uh, Skywalker." "Luke." Han said, concerned now. "Lord Vader's set a trap for him." Lando finished. "And we're the bait?" Leia asked, alarmed. Lando didn't answer, but Han stood up. "You fixed us all real good, didn't you? My friend." He made a lunge to punch Lando in the face, but he was still weak, and fell to the floor. Han tried to get up again, but one of Lando's guards smacked him in the back with the but of his gun, and Han fell limp. Leia rushed over to him. "Stop!" Lando cried. He adjusted his cape. "I've done all I can. I'm sorry I couldn't do better, but I've got my own problems." Han looked at him. "You're a real hero." Lando and his guards left the room. Leia looked fondly at Han. "You certainly have a way with people." She and Chewie helped him stand. Chapter Six: Getting ready for carbon freezing They were led down the hall. Leia had no idea what was happening, but she knew it wasn't good. She, Han, and Chewbacca with 3PO on his back were led by Lando and some stormtroopers to a dimly lit room. Leia looked nervously around, what was going to happen to them? They stopped by some sort of pit, and before them stood Darth Vader. "Luke is to be carbon frozen for his journey to my master. I do not want the Emperor's prize damaged, so I have decided to test the freezing process." Leia looked at Han, wondering what was going to happen to them. Carbon freezing had never before been done on a human being before, it was possible that whoever was chosen to test the process could be killed. Leia waited nervously for Darth Vader's next words. "We will test it on Princess Leia." He started at her and Leia's legs felt weak. ''He's going to, carbon freeze me?! Why!?!? ''Han looked a little pale. "What? Why her? Take me instead, I beg you, please!" "No." Darth Vader answered. "I have chosen princess Leia and she ''will ''be carbon frozen." Leia started to shiver with fear. Chewie let out a horrible, mournful Wookie howl as he lashed out, knocking over some stormtroopers. "Chewie!" Leia shouted, walking over. "This won't help me!" He calmed a little at the sound of her voice. "There'll be another time. Save your strength. Look after Han for me will you? Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." She touched his arm. "You hear me?" As Han walked over to Leia Chewie growled softly. Han looked at Leia and their eyes met. Then Han leaned forward and so did Leia, their lips meeting in a kiss. Time seemed to stop for a moment, Leia was unaware of the stormtroopers, Lando, Darth Vader, or anything else besides the look in Han's eyes and his lips on hers. A stormtrooper suddenly grabbed Leia and pulled her away, backwards tword the freezing pit. "I love you!" Leia said to Han as she stood there, refusing to give in to her emotions as she stood calmly. "I know." Han said, his eyes meeting hers again as a uganaught pushed a button and the platform Leia stood on began to lower. Leia stared at Han, her eyes never leaving his as she went lower and lower. She heard Chewie let loose a mighty yowl of pain and fear, and she saw the tortured look in Han's eyes. Then smoke or steam engulfed her, a soft feeling of momentary pain and numbness, then nothing. Chapter Seven: Missing a princess Han felt horrible. Leia was gone, taken away in a block of carbonite by a bounty hunter. He and Chewie were alone. Sure, Lando had helped them escape and they were on the Falcon now, but Han felt too unhappy to celebrate. Some time ago, he may have been glad to have Leia taken away from him, but not now. Not after everything they had been through together. And she said she loved him. ''I love you! ''Her last words echoed in his ears. Han couldn't believe she was gone. One thing was certain, he had to ffind Leia, be had too. Suddenly a strange feeling swept over Han, a sense of pain and, Luke. ''Han! Hear me! ''A voice seemed to say to him. "Luke." Han whispered. He knew what he had to do. Luke needed help, he knew that. "Chewie, turn the ship around." He did, and soon they were flying back to Cloud City, and Luke. Chapter Eight: A hopeful heart Han stood by Luke's bed. He could hear Lando talking on Luke's comlink. "Thanks Lando." Luke spoke. "And Han? We'll find Leia." Lando said. "Thanks." Han said just before Luke turned off the comlink and stared at the medical droid. As he tried out his new mechanical hand Han stared out the window of the Mon Calamari cruiser, thinking about Leia. Luke hopped off the bed and stood next to Han, then touched his arm once, giving Han a small amount of comfort. They stared sadly at each other for a moment, then both turned to gaze out the window as the rebel fleet went into lightspeed, thinking about Leia. Then Luke turned around and clasped his friend on the shoulder. "We're gonna get her back, you know. We'll never give up on each other." Han just nods, still staring through the window. This kid has grown up so much... It was a few days before Leia was delivered safely to Jabba's palace, but the wait was so worth it in the end. Jabba waited and watched as his spies brought princess Leia's carbonite form into the palace, and he drooled in anticipation as he saw her perfect body, beautiful even though it was frozen in carbonite. He immediately had his medical droid come up to it and inspect the princess. "Is she alright?" "Yes, master Jabba. She will have temporary blindness as an after effect, but she will be fine after that. I can find medication that will remove her blindness almost immediately, if you wish." "Good." Jabba replied, pleased with his newest edition to his palace. "How soon can you free her?" "Right now if you desire." The droid said softly. "Yes. Free her now." Jabba requested, tierd of waiting for his newest possession. "As you wish." He turned a few dials and pushed a few knobs, then stood back and waited. "I will leave you two alone. I will be back shortly with the medication. She will probably be tierd, weak, and sad when she wakes up, but I'm sure you'll find a way to cope with it." The droid bowed before leaving the room, and Jabba turned his attention to Leia's carbonite form as the carbonite disappeared, revealing her beautiful skin. The last of the carbonite melted away, and the former princess of Alderaan fell to the sandy floor of the great Jabba the Hutt's palace with an very not graceful thump. Chapter Nine: A dream come true It was cold yet warm and, dark. Something gritty and soft was pressed against her chest, and she felt it with her hands and cheeks too. Sand. She lifted her head and looked around, or at least tried too, but found something blocking her eyes. She reached up to touch it and found, nothing. Suddenly a flood of memories rushed over her. She remembered that she was princess Leia Organa of the rebel alliance, that they had evacuated the base on Hoth, how she and her friends had fled to Cloud City for safety, only to be betrayed by one of Han's friends, and being carbon frozen. Leia suddenly gasped, remembering something. "Han?" She said weakly. Jabba laughed softly from his throne, loud enough to be heard but quiet enough as not to scare the princess too much. At the sound of his laugh Leia looked fearful. "Who's there?" "Leia. I am Jabba the Hutt. Crime lord of Tatooine, and your new master." Leia was suddenly frozen with fear. She had heard many stories, too many stories about Jabba and his slaves. But she had never expected to be one. "What? Why are you keeping me here?" "My slave, I have been watching you for a long time, and I have wanted you greatly. Now I finally have you. You are to be my sex slave and pet." Leia was revolved by the idea of being his slave. "Please, no." She begged. Just then the medical droid came over. "This medication will return your sight and make you strong. Hold still while I give it to you." The droid said, and Leia did; thinking that her current predicament would be easier to bear if she could see. She didn't know it until it was too late, but the droid also put a shock collar around her neck. Only moments later Leia's sight was restored, and she looked upon her slimy master for the first time. Chapter Ten: Leia, slave of the Hutt He stared longingly at Leia. Her beautiful brown eyes, long brown hair, perfect body, and her smile. The smile that could make him angry or make his knees wobble when he was lost in her perfect smile. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. "Han?" He turned around quickly, shoving the holo picture of him and Leia at Echo Base into his pocket. "Yeah Luke?" "I know you're upset. I'm really sorry Leia's missing. We're doing what we can, Lando still hasn't located her yet." Han sighed. He missed Leia horribly, and wished she was here with him. "We'll get her back Han. I promise." Luke said, and Han really hoped that Luke's words were true. But what could he, a tall hairy alien, and newly made Jedi do against an evil Hutt? Leia stared in fear at Jabba, taking it all in. His large, reptilian eyes, slimy skin, nose that needed a tissue or two, maybe three, long fat body, strange shaped head, large mouth, and his tail that thumped hungrily on the throne nearby him. This was not a good situation to be in. Her eyes darted about the room. It was small, painted a dim gold color. Candles were everywhere. Her eyes went back to the Hutt. "Come my princess." He said, beckoning with a fat, short arm. Leia had also been given a speech decoder, so she could understand his words. She wanted more then anything else in the world to get away from him. She hesitated. "COME!" Jabba repeated firmly, accompanied by a shock from her collar. Leia winced at the sharp pain that coursed through her body, then she slowly stood, steadied her wobbly knees, and began to walk to Jabba. Once she was close enough Jabba attached a chain to her collar, and sat there mesmerized by her beauty. "Come my princess. Strip for me." He told her, his tail hardening painfully at the need he felt when looking at her. "No!" Leia said fiercely. Jabba chucked, before activating her shock collar on a higher level. Leia winced again and slowly began to remove her outer wear. As her shirt and pants came off Jabba drooled in anticipation at the sight of her beautiful body. Leia was now his. His fantasy had become a reality. The last surviving royal member of Alderaan was in his hands. Leia the princess was now slave of the Hutt. Chapter Eleven: Fantasies become realities Leia trembled with fear as she undressed before Jabba. She wanted more than anything else to be free of his slimy grasp. And she was afraid. Afraid that Jabba would discover her secret, that she was a virgin. Her status as a princess had demanded that she stay one, and she was taught that sexual relationships were reserved for a man and his wife. Jabba was fueled with sexual desire as he watched her remove each piece of clothing. He was sure she was a virgin, and relished the idea of taking her. Once Leia was undressed Jabba pulled on her chain and brought her close to him, enjoying the sight of her perfect body. He licked his princess, causing Leia to moan in disgust as his saliva covered her. He then decided it was time to take his princess once and for all, and fulfill one of his greatest fantasies. "My princess." He said, stroking her hair. "Are you a virgin?" Leia gave no answer, but sat there in stunned silence. "Answer me!" Jabba said, feeling angry as he activated her shock collar again. Leia gasped. "Yes." She said finally. "I have never been with a man." Jabba licked his lips and chucked. "Then this day will be a special day for you, my princess." Luke sat onboard the Falcon, meditating. He reached out with the Force and felt a faint sense of, Leia! Overjoyed, he tried even harder, and finally sensed that she was alive and alright. And she was on Tatooine with Jabba The Hutt. Luke's heart skipped a beat. Leia was alone in Jabba's palace, that was not good. He had to rescue her! "Han!" He jumped out of the chair as he broke his Force connection. "I know where Leia is!" Leia was fearful as Jabba held her down and forced her legs apart. "Please, stop!" She begged, but Jabba paid no attention to her pleas. He was overcome with sexual desire and he wanted nothing but to take Leia now. He had waited too long already. His tail went between Leia's legs and went higher and higher as the Alderaanian princess begged and pleaded to be released. Her cries only fueled Jabba as he pushed his tail into her and fulfilled his fantasy once and for all. Chapter Twelve: Life as Jabba's slave girl Jabba's huge tail thrusted into her, filling Leia completely and taking her virginity as Leia cried out in pain. She tried to adjust as Jabba thrusted in and out, which was the most pain she had ever had in her life. But slowly she felt a bit of pleasure, and she wondered if she could hold on for the night. It was hours later, almost midnight when Jabba finally stopped. He was extremely pleased with is little sex slave, and how she had came multiple times as did he. Jabba pulled his tail out of her and she collapsed with exhaustion against his bulk. Jabba smiled as Leia fell asleep, her perfect body covered with fluids and the sand that stuck to her, her long brown hair loose and streaming down her back. His first night with her had been perfect. He could only imagine what she would be like as his willing slave, and fell asleep thinking about what to do with her next. ---- Leia awoke the next morning unsure of where she was. Her dreams of finding, embracing, marrying, and loving Han were such a contrast to her current reality. She looked nervously around the room and looked in shame at her dirty, naked body. She lay there, thinking sad and lonely thoughts until a blond haired woman walked in. "Leia!" She whispered, taking her chain from the sleeping Hutt's hand. "Come with me." Leia's pause was rewarded with a sharp, almost choking tug on the chair and she jerked forward. "I'm coming!" She gasped, and the woman smiled in satisfaction. "Come on. You are to be cleaned and fitted with the costume Jabba has been keeping for you." ''Well, it will be better than being naked. ''Leia thought, letting herself be led away like a dog. Luke looked at Lando. "Here." He said, giving his helmet small adjustment. "Thanks Luke. Goodbye." Luke and Han stared at Lando. "Goodbye." They watched Lando leave the Falcon and walk through the city tword Jabba's palace. "There. Step one is complete. Lando will infiltrate Jabba's palace, then I'll send the droids later." Luke said, looking at Han. "Do you think it will work?" Han asked, hoping it would. He was afraid, afraid of what would happen to Leia, and what Jabba would do to her. Chapter Thirteen: In the harem "Ahh!" The cold water droplets felt like many needles stabbing Leia's back. The blonde woman snorted. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that the water has to warm up." "Y-you don't s-say." Leia said, her teeth chattering. The blonde haired woman who had said her name was Kate stayed outside the shower to make sure Leia don't escape, but it was nice to be relatively alone in the shower, even if the harem mistress was standing right outside. Leia enjoyed the shower, once it warmed up, but when she came out Kate was holding a tube of something. She reattached Leia's chain and made her lie down on a couch/bench. Kate squeezed some gell into her hand. "This is for your nipples and vagina. It will relieve the pain and make them less sensitive. Now let me apply it." Leia sighed and let Kate put it on her, surprised at how good it felt and how her nipples became erect at Kate's gentle touch. Kate smirked. "You like this, don't you, you little slave girl." She increased the pressure and speed of her hands and fingers, causing Leia to moan in pleasure. "Ohhhhhhhh." She gasped. "Please, don't stop!" Ashamed that those words were coming out of her, Leia bit her lip and decided to keep her mouth shut. Kate smiled and stopped to put more gell on her fingers before kneeling near the end of the couch. "Spread your legs." She commanded, and Leia did, exposing her sore, stretched out vaginal lips. Kate applied some gell to Leia's sensitive spot, causing her to moan again as the gell began to relieve the pain. Her moans grew louder and more frequent as Kate finished applying the medicine, gently teasing Leia and stroking her clit, then filling her with one finger and stroking her inner walls. She added a second finger, and Leia moaned again. Kate pulled out a little, and pushed deeper into Leia, her fingers successfully going past her clutching inner walls. She soon had all her fingers inside and was flexing her hand, making and unmaking a fist. Just as Leia was about to climax she suddenly pulled out, leaving her hanging. "Now that's enough playtime princess. Let's get you ready for Jabba." Chapter Fourteen: Getting ready for Jabba Leia was puzzled and annoyed by Kate's actions, but obediently followed her through a door labeled 'Dressing room'. Once inside she waited and watched as Kate went through some clothes and came out with a skimpy slave girl bikini. It was made with gold colored metal and red Lasha silk skirts and a bra. Leia hated it, but knew she had no choice but to put it on. Her only hope of survival was to obey Jabba and his people for the time being if she wanted to leave this place alive. Leia put the costume on and came out to show Kate, who clapped with approval. "Excellent! Jabba's had this for a long time. It looks perfect on you!" Leia frowned. The bikini top was very uncomfortable and didn't cover very much, and the skirt was horrible. The designs on the skirt plates resembled the female anatomy and it too was uncomfortable. The silk skirts were a little transparent, giving Leia the idea she was covered, but she really wasn't. The skirts would easily shift, revealing Leia's parts for everyone to see. The boots were nice and comfortable too. Leia couldn't complain about them. She waited patiently while Kate applied something to her skin that would remove all bodily hair. That was weird, but Leia knew she had to stay strong if she ever wanted to be rescued. And it did make her look more sexy, she thought. But she still wanted to get out of here more than anything else. Kate braided her hair and made a small bun on the top of Leia's head, then added a hair decoration symbolizing Jabba's hands to the bun. She gave Leia some good bracelets and earrings, then started on the makeup. Red lipstick and plenty of blush, and eyeshadow. Leia didn't like it, but Kate seemed pleased as she stood back to look at her work. "Perfect! You're ready for Jabba!" She proclaimed, then removed the shock collar from Leia's neck. "I'm sure by now you know your place." Chapter Fifteen: Presented to a Hutt Leia was led back to Jabba's main audience chamber. She felt nervous and little excited, but knew that she would stay alive as long as she cooperated. She tiptoe quietly inside and felt fearful once again. The room was filled with aliens, as Jabba was having visitors. They caught sight of her and cheered and whooped. Leia suddenly felt exposed as she walked slowly forward tword Jabba. The Hutt's eyes were wide, his tongue hanging out his maw. She had been a vision before, but...she was so perfect now. His tail thumped harder and harder as she came closer to him. When she was finally within an arm's length of him, he reached out and caressed her cheek. She winced, but stood up straight and firm. "Turn around, Princess," she did. "Tell my friends who you are." The aliens went silent. Knowing she had to speak, Leia cleared her throat. "I am Princess Leia Organa of Aldaraan. I am-I ''was a top member of the Rebel Alliance." She has to play along. "I am now the...the slave of Jabba the Hutt." At once the room was filled with laughter once more. Jabba chortled, delighted by Leia's short speech. He clapped once, and she turned to face him again. "Lie, down." Jabba ordered. Leia did so, her back pushing against the fat of his stomach. His hand grabbed her shoulder and stroked it as the band began playing music. Not the typical loud, raunchy kind, but a soft and soothing melody. The Hutt had heard about this music when traveling through human-majority areas, and he hoped it would set the mood for Leia. After several hours had passed, he ordered everyone out of the room. Soon, only he and Leia were left. Category:Fanfiction